


work

by juicyjunhui



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Enemies, Fights, M/M, SPOOKteez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyjunhui/pseuds/juicyjunhui
Summary: Hongjoong has a job to do.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 10





	work

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this more gorey and possesed and shit but im not writing a novel so here is the result. this is not a demon fucker au sry to disappoint

"It just won't do. You can't kill me." 

Hongjoong didn't want to admit that the demon in front of him was probably right. He stood in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by doors, suited and booted in the highest equipment, but the demon was so old, so powerful, he's unsure if what he had would do the job. 

"Now you've manifested yourself as physical, maybe I can." 

"Perhaps you could tell me your name before I slowly drive you insane and bestow your body in such a way no one will ever find you again." 

"Kim Hongjoong. Special Operative 1117. And yours?" Hongjoong raised his static gun up, just in case this demon tried anything. 

"Song Mingi. I never served, including yourself. You cannot hunt me in my own mansion." 

Hongjoong scrunched his nose in distaste, of course the older ones liked to talk, liked to just drop that this place was "theirs" despite the property being sold off years ago. 

He charged his gun, shooting to the space where Mingi had stood, only to find him vanished in thin air.

That's when Hongjoong had felt the breath of someone on his neck, the hairs pricking up under his uniform. The games had begun, as told by the clientele. 

The old, multiple wooden doors surrounding him slam open and closed, a gale force breeze, chilling in its wake, coming up as a consequence of the demon's actions. 

Hongjoong’s head suddenly pulsed, as if a vein had burst, and all he could hear is Mingi’s booming voice rattle around his skull, taunting him, perhaps too much -- it was overwhelming for him, his only way to make it stop was by an insane urge to hit his head with closed fists and dropping his charged gun.

When his knuckles were white from his grip, only then did Mingi stop with the mental disturbance. Hongjoong came back to his senses, immediately going for his gun, only to find it shattered on the floor. 

“Well that’s a bit unfair, isn’t it? At least become physical so it’s a fair fight, you filthy demon!” Cockiness compensates for his sudden chilling shakes, the nerves that he doesn’t have the thing he needs to kill Mingi. All his other pocketed gadgets would barely banish him for a second.

Main lights cut out, blackness consuming Hongjoong as he darted around for safety to the nearest wall. Glass shattering pierces his ears, echoing down the hallway. 

It’s when the lights came on, Mingi showed his physical form again, this time with bright red hair, a red suit and red gloves, shrouded by black bellows of smoke, tendrils slimey as they came out his back.   
“You demon hunters are all the same. Trying to be cocky to save yourself.” 

Those shadows and tendrils darted towards Hongjoong, engulfing him in a tie, all while Mingi just stood there growling. Slime leaked all over Hongjoong’s uniform as the smoke carried him forth. 

“I’ll just have to possess you too, like all the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ find me on twitter !! ](https://twitter.com/gothwooyoung)
> 
> yeah this aint great but anyways


End file.
